This invention relates to a machine for folding flexible sheets of material, and more particularly, to a buckle folding machine for folding paper, such as blueprints and the like.
The machine of the invention automatically folds sheets of various sizes to a predetermined standard size. The machine of the invention does not require the manual manipulation of any separate control devices in order to set the machine to fold a sheet of predetermined size to a standardized folded size, and instead, the machine of the invention utilizes sensing devices which sense the size of the sheet fed to the machine and automatically effect operation of folding means to fold the sheet the required number of times to reduce it to the standardized size, dependent upon the size of the sheet as sensed by the sensing devices.
Further, the machine of the invention includes deflector means operative between one position to effect folding of the sheet and a second position to effect the feeding of the sheet through the machine unfolded, and an operating means for the deflector means includes a slip clutch or other suitable power transmission means therein, whereby if movement of the deflector means is prevented for any reason, such as jamming of the sheet of material or the like, then the slip clutch or other means enables operation of the power means without causing damage to the deflector means or operating means or other portions of the machine.
Moreover, the operating means includes a spring clutch means or sprague clutch or other similar means therein and a holding means operatively connected therewith, whereby the power means is continuously operated and the holding means is operated in response to the sensing means to release the spring clutch or the like and thereby determines or controls the synchronization of the deflector means of the invention.
Thus, the speed of operation of the machine is greatly increased, as well as the reliability thereof.
None of the prior art machines for folding flexible sheets of material include any sensing means comparable to that of the present invention, which are operative to automatically effect folding of various sizes of sheets of material to a predetermined standard size. Further, the prior art folding machines do not suggest the unique slip clutch and spring clutch mechanisms, or similar devices, in the operating means for the deflectors. Accordingly, the prior art machines either require a plurality of push buttons or other means to be manipulated in order to preset the machine for each of a plurality of different sizes of sheets so that the sheet is folded to a predetermined standard size, or various other adjustments must be made to the machine each time a different size sheet is fed thereto to be folded to a standard size. Moreover, the prior art machines are not capable of operating with the speed and efficiency of the present invention.